


Eterno Invierno

by 0Aressama1



Series: El príncipe prometido [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Military Training, Multi, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: Secuela de Bastardo sin Gloria.Cuando gano la guerra pensó que por fin podría dejar de luchar, pero ahora un ejercito de muertos marchan hacia el sur mientras que su basto reino enfrenta diversas amenazas. Ahora sabe que la lucha solo ha comenzado, mientras intenta mantener a su pueblo unido y evitar que sus familia se destruya a si misma en un nuevo Juego de Tronos.





	Eterno Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, queridos lectores, amigos. Les traigo el primer capitulo, un adelanto de esta historia que hace tanto tiempo prometí, la secuela, continuación de Bastardo sin gloria.

Eterno Invierno

 

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

Los dragones Marinos eran la clase mas extraña que se hubiera encontrado hasta ahora. Aunque al igual que sus hermanos los dragones originarios de Valyria para no definirlos como simples dragones de fuego y los Dragones de Hielo, parecían responder totalmente a las altas temperaturas que pudieran ser sometidos sus huevos para conseguir la eclosión de estos.

 Hasta el momento varios huevos habían sido encontrados en Punta de Dragon Marino, en el Reino del Norte, pero solo un par de ellos se había conseguido eclosionar, fue idea de Asha Greyjoy Señora de las Islas de Hierro conseguir el nacimiento de estos dragones. Al ver que la clase de huevos encontrados en estas tierras no parecían responder al calor como había sucedido con los Huevos con los que Daenerys ya había tratado con anterioridad, que tal vez se debería someter a otros métodos.

El método que pareció funcionar fue por irónico que pareciera eran las altas temperaturas que pudiera conseguirse en el agua hirviendo por tantos días como fuera posible – En su opinión tal vez Asha simplemente tuvo un golpe de suerte – Los únicos dragones hasta el momento conocidos de la raza de  Dragones marinos, los cuales son más pequeños que sus razas hermanas eran Nagga, Vhagar, hasta el momento he descubierto que estos dragones tienen escamas mas gruesas que las de su contra parte terrestre, parecen disfrutar realmente pasar tiempo en los mares, aunque mis estudios no me han permitido saber hasta que profundidad o cuando tiempo pueden permanecer en ellos – Gran parte al apego y lealtad que parecen demostrar hacia sus jinetes la princesa Maega Targaryen y su hermana menor la princesa Valyria Targaryen – Realmente creo que su pequeño tamaño demostrado hasta ahora es por su biología, aunque los otros maestres parecen poco emocionados con mis estudios, y rechazan mi teoría, creo que los dragones Marinos pueden crecer tres veces el tamaño de un dragón de Hielo si consigue vivir el tiempo suficiente.

Los dragones de Hielo parecen no tener género, aunque discrepo de esa parte, nuevamente la comunidad en la Ciudadela parece estar en contra de ello. Pero parecen compartir mi preocupación de que estos dragones parecen anidar solo en bajas temperaturas, hasta ahora Snow el dragón del Rey Jaehaerys – Para mí siempre será Jon - ha creado en la montaña del Rey, una de las montañas cercanas a Desembarco del Rey su propio nido, esto genero una serie de problemas, la corona no solo tuvo que evacuar a los lugareños del lugar, si no también varias aldeas cercanas debido a las aficiones de estos dragones de congelar todo su entorno.

Tenemos el conocimiento de la existencia de varios dragones de Hielo, la forma de eclosión de sus huevos es un tema aun ignorado por la comunidad de maestres, se sabe que en la montaña del Rey, Snow parece haber puesto varios huevos de donde nacieron los Dragones Paarthurnax cuya jinete es la princesa Valezandra Targaryen, la princesa no ha demostrado un gran interés en ser su jinete lo cual ha generado preocupaciones entre la corte sobre el control de este, a diferencia de su hermano Aemon Targaryen quien ha mostrado una gran afición por ser el jinete de Tessarion, el ultimo de los dragones es el único que ha habita las tierras norteñas, cuya jinete es la hija bastarda del Rey Alyssane Snow, el dragón Syrax es tal vez el único dragón de hielo del cual no se ha recopilado bastante información.

Sam soltó un leve suspiro mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado, mientras miraba su diario personal. Realmente debería estar considerando hablar con Jon sobre la creciente tensión que estaba enfrentando en la ciudadela ante los intereses del rey de reformar toda la orden de maestres.

Samwell Tarly el Gran Maestre de la corte, tenia constantes enfrentamientos con sus demás colegas, no solo por su incondicional apoyo hacia la casa Targaryen, si no también que enfrenta una fuerte oposición por la violación de sus conductas morales, mas que eso simplemente por ir contra sus juramentos.

Tenía un hijo – Adoptivo realmente – El pequeño Sam, y una hija con la cual, si compartía su sangre, claramente muchos maestres tenían hijos, pero Sam los reconocía abiertamente como suyos.

Eran bastardos para muchos y ante la imposibilidad de poder darles el apellido Tarly debido a la fuerte oposición de su padre, quien ahora no solo era el Guardian de Sur, si no también el consejero militar de más confianza del rey.

“¡Maestre!”

Sam se sobre salto, al voltear su mirada encontró al joven príncipe Aeron Targaryen, hijo menor de la Reina Arya, ambos compartieron una breve mirada hasta que el joven príncipe soltó una breve sonrisa en su rostro al ver el rostro desconcertado del gran Maestre.

“Mis disculpas maestre, no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos”

Sam sonrio brevemente mientras se levantaba y reorganizaba los libros sobre la mesa, ocultando su diario en aquel acto.

“No te preocupes mi Príncipe, siempre estoy feliz de ver a un joven entusiasta por el conocimiento”

Aeron agradeció brevemente por aquellas palabras mientras extendía hacia Sam, tres libros que traía consigo. Sam le miro con interés al notar como el niño seguía leyendo las distintas historias de las grandes familias de poniente.

Que gran maestre seria Aeron, el mejor entre todos alguien tan ansioso por buscar conocimiento – Pero su madre le ha prohibido unirse a la orden – Siempre pensó que si existía una persona que entendiera lo que era buscar su propio camino era la Reina Arya, aunque en su opinión podría estar el temor latiente de la reacción de Jon, quien con el pasar de los años ha comenzado a ver a la orden de los Maestre como posibles enemigos de la corona.

Jon parece confiar cada vez menos en otros.

Era preocupante y perturbador en su opinión, tal vez era en si culpa de los antiguos maestros de la ciudadela que se negaron a aceptar o permitir que la corona tuviera acceso a miles de libros considerados prohibidos o no permitidos a personas que no pertenecieran a su orden.

También los constantes comentarios e incluso edictos emitidos por la ciudadela sobre la existencia de los otros, para ellos los caminantes blancos no son mas que otra tribu salvaje.

Que grave error, incluso los maestres del Muro y del Norte llegaron al punto de desconocer estas órdenes, la orden se encuentra dividida y muchos culpan de ello al rey sus historias fantasiosas.

“Gracias por sus palabras Gran Maestre”

Sam tomo los libros, comenzó a devolverlos lentamente a sus puestos en la biblioteca real, mientras que Aeron comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar en busca de algo nuevo que leer.

“Puedo tomar este libro Maestre, La Historia de las Grandes Casas de Poniente”

Sam acepto de inmediato, aunque el libro en si era una lectura demasiado pesada y poco agradable, le recomendaría algo sobre la antigua Valyria eso de seguro sería más emocionante.

“Por cierto muchacho, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?”

La sonrisa de Aeron titubeo con fuerza ante la mención de su hermano mayor, Aemon Targaryen, no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero creía que este pudiera estar en esos momentos involucrado en algún problema en las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

Aemon golpeo con fuerza al soldado con una jarra de cerveza, este cayo de inmediato al suelo, mientras el joven príncipe gritaba con alegría su reciente triunfo contra cuatro soldados Estermont que hacían parte de la flota real.

Fue en ese momento que volteo a ver a sus compañeros de lucha quienes parecían realmente cansados de intentar proteger y mantener lejos de todo peligro a su príncipe.

“Vamos cantinero sírveme otra”

Grito con entusiasmó, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo Aethan Velaryon le miraba con reproche mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que caía por su mejilla. Se sentía realmente molesto pero acostumbrado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

“Maldita sea Aemon, llevamos ya tres días en este burdel, debemos irnos antes que tu padre o alguien de la corte envié a buscarte”

Aethan intento fallidamente controlar a su amigo, pero Aemon antes vio esto como un reto, mientras tomaba otra jarra de cerveza y bebía como si no hubiera mañana.

El chico estaba feliz debido al pronto torneo que se iba a realizar para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana – Y enamorada – La princesa Rhaella Targaryen, pero la mejor parte es que su presuntuoso y perfecto hermano Daemon iba a participar, no veía el momento en tumbar a su querido familiar de su caballo y demostrar que era el mejor de todos.

“Vamos mi amigo, no seas tan aguafiestas”

Pero Aethan tenia otros motivos para preocuparse y sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando la puerta del burdel fue tumbada a la fuerza, todos comenzaron a correr al reconocer a la guardia de la ciudad.

Las capas Doradas empezaron a ingresar a la fuerza al lugar, y entre ellos surgió una mujer que todos reconocieron con facilidad, la armadura adecuada a su cuerpo, la pequeña espada que cargaba en su cintura regalo del mismo Rey. Pero ante todo esa mirada de disgusto, de reproche y mientras ordenaba a los soldados arrestar a todos por disturbios y destruir la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

“¡Abandonen el barco!”

Dijo Aemon mientras corría a pesar de su fuerte estado de ebriedad de los soldados de su madre, claramente la Reina Arya venia en búsqueda de su incontrolable hijo mayor.

Aethan ya estaba costumbrado ver hasta cinco soldados intentando controlar a la masa de músculos de su amigo, no era sorprendente ver que este consiguiera incluso lanzar a varios de ellos, golpearlos mientras reía con alegría.

Eso hasta que la Reina se cansó, camino hacia su hijo y tomando una lanza de uno de las capas doradas golpeo con fuerza a su hijo hasta conseguir derribarlo.

Arya soltó un triste suspiro de su parte. Su hijo se había salido de control desde que Rhaella se había comprometido con Daemon, ella en verdad intento buscar otra dama para este, la que quisiera Arya se aseguraría de darle el amor que este buscaba, e incluso en cualquiera de sus otras hermanas.

Pero ese hijo suyo había heredado demasiado de la sangre del lobo.

“Llévenlo al castillo”

Dijo con voz autoritaria a sus hombres mientras ordenaba que llevaran a todos los demás presentes a los calabozos por los siguientes dos días.

Jon estará molesto por esto, pero al menos Aeron ya no se deja arrastrar a los problemas como antes, eso sería buena señal.

Si tan solo Jon no quisiera eliminar a la mitad de los maestres apoyaría a su hijo en tomar las cadenas, pero si Aemon sigue comportándose de esa forma tal vez Aguasdulces necesitaba otro heredero y ese pensamiento le partía el corazón como madre.

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

“¿Realmente debo estar acompañando a mi hermana todo el torneo?

Sansa suspiro mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de su hija, realmente sabía que Valezandra le tenia cierto recelo a su hermana Rhaella, pero esperaba que con el pasar de tiempo ese sentimiento fuera cambiando.

“Sera la esposa de tu hermana, la futura reina y además de niñas eran muy unidas”

La hija menor de Sansa no hizo opinión alguna mientras permitía que su madre siguiera organizando su cabello, no es que ella tuviera algún odio en especial hacia Rhaella, es solo que siempre supo que sus hermanos solían pelearse por ella, mientras ella era apartada aun lado.

“Lo entiendo”

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras un leve ruido resonó en la habitación mientras un guardia ingresaba anunciando que un miembro del consejo solicitaba una leve audiencia.

Sansa le indico a su hija que se retirara, ella entendí de inmediato a lo que se refería.

Petyr ingreso a los pocos minutos, caminando suavemente sosteniendo un bastón con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Sansa le miraba con una suma indiferencia, pero por unos segundos se puso a pensar en todos los años que habían pasado y aquel hombre aun le parecía una sanguijuela a la cual retorcer.

“Lord Baelish”

El hombre se inclinó en esos momentos.

“Su majestad, cada día se parece más a tu madre”

Si, Sansa lo sabia perfectamente a veces sentía la mirada de Jon sobre ella, como si intentara apartar la imagen de Catelyn Tully de la mujer que ahora era su esposa, claramente de niña se hubiera sentido orgullosa de esas palabras, pero ahora, bueno no estaba segura de que reacción debería tener.

“Gracias por sus palabras, pero no creo que un miembro del consejo haya venido hablar solo de apariencias”

Petyr sonrio en esos momentos entendiendo claramente a lo que Sansa se refería con apariencias.

“Lo entiendo su majestad, solo no pude evitar notar como Las Capas Doradas han ingresado nuevamente a uno de mis establecimientos destruyendo, nuevamente todo, esta misma mañana”

Eso tenia claramente el nombre de Arya en todas partes, además de que su hermanita solo hubiera actuado de esa manera como una advertencia en caso que alguien hiciera alguna acusación o comentario sobre uno de los visitantes de aquel establecimiento.

“Imagino que Aemon estaba presente”

A lo que Petyr sonrio de la forma más cínica posible.

“El príncipe es nuestro más ilustre visitante y últimamente es muy cercano a cierta muchacha”

Sansa solo suspiro fingiendo nuevamente indiferencia.

“Bueno Lord Baelish, si tiene algún problema con la guardia de la ciudad, ¿no debería comunicarle ello a la Capitana de esta?”

Ambas personas se miraron por unos breves segundos, hasta que Petyr soltó una leve risa en esos momentos.

“Totalmente cierto su majestad”

Luego de esto, el hombre le dio una leve inclinación a Sansa, quien regreso su mirada con total desinterés, este se retiro de inmediato. Solo fue unos breves minutos que pasaron hasta que Valezandra saliera detrás de las grandes cortinas de los aposentos de la reina sansa.

“Se que quieres que me case con Aemon, pero si no fuera bastante malo que este parece haberse obsesionado con mi hermana Rhaella, ahora parece ser cercano a una prostituta”

Sansa alzo una ceja pensando en el comentario de su hija, eso era cierto claramente Petyr le estaba informando algo mas que esto, acaso ese mocoso en verdad estaba tan poco consciente de su comportamiento, siempre pensó que Daemon podría contar con sus hermanos para todo, últimamente estaba dudando de ello.

“¿Sabes cual es el mas grande problema de tu padre?”

Valezandra alzo una ceja con intriga ante el comentario de su madre.

“No lo sé madre”

Claro que no lo sabía pensó Sansa, al igual que todos sus hermanos, Valezandra idolatraba demasiado a su padre.

“Tu padre es demasiado honorable, incapaz de ver algún defecto en sus hijos, debemos asegurarnos que Aemon no destruya el compromiso entre tu hermano Daemon y Rhaella”

Oh de lo contrario Daenerys volvería a exigir que la línea de sucesión se basara en lo que ella consideraba la importancia de la madre.

“Aemon no me preocupa, Rhaella siempre ha sido consciente de sus sentimientos, pero mi hermano Daemon, solo se ama así mismo”

Sansa mordió su labio inferior, siempre pensó que cualquier hijo de Jon seria digno de su padre – No soy Cersei – Conozco perfectamente los defectos de mis hijos, ya fuera la indiferencia de Valezandra hacia la vida misma de su familia o el simple hecho que su hijo Daemon parecía demasiado enamorado de su propio egocentrismo.

Solo pudo suspirar en esos momentos, recordaba cuando eran solo unos niños sonrientes y amorosos.

“Vigilare a tu hermano, por otra parte, es claro que Aemon debe comportarse, y estoy pensando en que tal vez debas concentrarse en Aeron, ambos comparten la misma edad, será más fácil para ti”

Valezandra alzo una ceja mirando a su madre como si se tratara de una especie de broma.

“Aeron será vasallo de Aemon, me han dicho que va a heredar lo que antiguamente eran las tierras de los Frey y se esta reconstruyendo el castillo de lugar por ordenes de la Reina Arya”

Si eso era cierto, Aeron al igual que su sobrino Maekar Targaryen, el hijo de Aegon y Rhaenys quien se le había otorgado Harrenhal serian en teoría vasallos de Aemon, ya era malo que una chica tan caprichosa y malcriada como Maega tomara las islas de Hierro, ahora la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo Aemon, tomara el Tridente y las Tierras de los ríos era más devastador.

 “Yo me hare cargo, asegúrate de que Aeron se interese en ti”

Valezandra solo alzo los hombros con indiferencia, mientras se sentaba delante de su madre nuevamente para que continuara arreglando su cabello. Ella era el fiel reflejo de su madre, salvo por sus ojos, y claramente que su cabello rojo era mas rojizo y oscuro que el de Sansa.

IV

Jon miraba el tablero que tenia enfrente, los recientes informes de una horda Dothraki dirigiéndose cada vez más hacia el occidente y pudiendo poner en peligro Bahía de Dragones le daba a pensar en que opciones podría tomar para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento, por ahora tomaría medidas preventivas, consultaría con Lord Tarly si seria prudente enviar varios regimientos del ejercito real o podrían contar por ahora con las tropas de las ciudades leales a la corona en la zona.

Daenerys le otorgo este problema, realmente Jon nunca quiso que el control de la corona estuviera tan lejos, pero su esposa se negaba a renunciar al control de a la corona en el oriente.

Aun así, le preocupaba aun mas tener que debilitar su posición militar en el continente, el muro no podría resistir para siempre pero que tal si lo hacía, estaría gustando importantes recursos en una amenaza que tal vez no sucediera durante su reinado o alguno de sus descendientes más cercanos.

Había adecuado al muro con lo mejor que pudiera ofrecer, claramente poniendo una gran carga en el tesoro real. Eso mas la reconstrucción misma del reino tenia sus arcas vacías, se negaba a pedir un préstamo alguno al banco de hierro.

“Mi Rey”

Jon volteo la mirada para encontrarse a Lord Varys, quien parecía traer una cara de tristeza en su rostro.

“Si vienes hablarme del comportamiento de Aemon ya estoy informado”

El hombre pareció algo sorprendido al principio, pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

“Claramente los espías de mi rey lo mantienen al tanto de todo”

Jon soltó un leve sonido de irritación, mientras miraba al eunuco acercarse al tablero, el hombre era un misterio para Jon en si mismo, a veces se preguntaba si esta persona le era leal algo más que así mismo.

Todo esto claro sin mencionar que a pesar de su ya avanzada edad parecía negarse a retirarse del ejercicio del poder dentro del gobierno de la corona. Jon lo encontraba sencillamente exótico ante sus ojos.

“Pronto la reina Daenerys, junto con mi hija Rhaella estarán aquí, quiero que todos mis hijos estén presentes para el torneo en honor al cumpleaños de mi hija”

Lord Varys asintió levemente, aunque sabía que sería una tarea realmente difícil de ejercer.

“No sé si Lady Alyssane este feliz con esta citación”

Jon gruño con molestia, su hija Alyssane parecía tener la intención de ser una mujer del pueblo libre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

“Ordénale venir, si es necesario escríbele a Val que su presencia también será requerida”  
Jon siguió mirando el mapa, debería buscar alguna manera de recomponer el tesoro de la corona, una que no implicara tener que atacar las ciudades libres como ya le habían sugerido.

No iba a patrocinar otra guerra, no más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asha Greyjoy sus hijas:  
> Valyria Targaryen (Edad 19): Apodada como la tullida o la tartamuda  
> Jinete De Dragón Marino: Vhagar  
> Maega Targaryen (Edad 19): Apodada la Kraken, la pirata o la cruel (enamorada de Aemon)  
> Jinete De Dragón Marino: Nagga
> 
> Daenerys Targaryen:  
> Titulo Reina Regente (Y sus mil títulos mas)  
> (Tuvo tres abortos)  
> Única hija: Rhaella Targaryen (Edad 17) (Comprometida con Daemon): Apodada como la justa.  
> Jinete del dragón Viserion.
> 
> Sansa Stark  
> Titulo Reina Consorte.  
> Hijo: Daemon Targaryen (Edad 18) (Comprometido con Rhaella): Apodado como el Caballeroso, Principe de Rocadragon  
> Jinete del dragón Rhaegal  
> Hija: Valezandra Targaryen (Edad 16).  
> Jinete De Dragón hielo: Paarthurnax
> 
> Arya Stark  
> Titulo Reina Consorte, Capitana de las Capas doradas:  
> Hijos:  
> Aemon Targaryen (Edad 17).: Apodado como el Bravo (Enamorado de Rhaella) Heredero de Aguasdulces  
> Jinete De Dragón de hielo: Tessarion  
> Aeron Targaryen (Edad 16).  
> Jinete De Dragón Fuego: Alduin 
> 
> Val, princesa del pueblo libre  
> Hija bastarda: Alyssane Snow (Edad 15)(se ha negado a su legitimación) Llamada la bastarda del dragón  
> Jinete de dragón de hielo: Syrax
> 
> Rhaenys Targaryen.  
> Llamada la reina prisionera o Rhaenys la cruel.  
> Su hijo con su hermano Aegon:  
> Maekar Targaryen (Edad 19): Principe de Harrenhal, llamado el deforme, Escudero del Rey. (Enamorado de Valyria)  
> Jinete de dragón de fuego: Meleys.
> 
> Amigos de pronto ire necesitando personajes OC, creo que esta historia aunque se basara totalmente en el mundo de  
> A Song of Ice and Fire tendré que ir necesitando personajes OC de familias nobles que esten cercanos a los hijos de Jon.
> 
> Esto se debe a que creo que casi todos los personajes de los libros o ya los mate en la historia anterior o la edad se encargo de ello. Interesados en enviar algo, por ahora no se si usare pero aun asi, jeje (¿Que descaro de mi parte no?) soy fanático de matar personajes para que tengan en cuenta.
> 
> Nombre:  
> Casa:  
> Breve descripción:


End file.
